Papai muito louco
Sequência de abertura Quadro Negro "I am not a dentist." - Não sou dentista. Piada de sofá Os Simpsons sentam no sofá que vira para trás,quebrando a parede que fica com a silhueta da família. Idem: Ep.11 Temp 2 Sinopse Lisa acorda Bart e o lembra que o aniversário dela está chegando e que ele esquece o aniversário dela todos os anos. Bart promete que vai dar um presente para ela. Enquanto isso Bart lava o seu boné vermelho com a roupa branca e Homer tem que ir para o trabalho usando uma camisa rosa. Como resultado, o Sr. Burns acha que ele é maluco. O Dr. Marvin Monroe adiministra um teste de 20 perguntas que Homer pede o Bart para prencher. Bart acaba respondendo tudo Sim, até se Homer fazia xixi nas calças. O resultado do teste faz Homer ir para um hospício, onde ele divide o quarto com um cara branco e alto que acreditar ser Michael Jackson. Sem saber quem é Michael Jackson, Homer acredita nele. Homer faz amizade com "Michael" e com outros pacientes. Homer fica com muita vergonha para ligar para casa então ele pede para "Michael" ligar. Bart atende o telefone e fica abismado. Marge vai visitar Homer no hospício e convence os médicos dele que Bart é a causa dos problemas de Homer. Ele ganha um certificado de Não é Maluco. Homer convida "Michael" para visitá-lo quando sair. "Michael" diz que pode ir quando quiser pois ele está lá por opção, por que ele ficou muito chateado quando um álbum não fez sucesso. Homer liga para Bart e diz que Michael Jackson está indo passar alguns dias com eles. Homer diz pro Bart não contar pra ninguém o que ele acaba fazendo. Dentro de poucas horas todos na cidade ficam sabendo. Todos ficam esperando na casa dos Simpsons até que "Michael" aparece e todos ficam decepcionados. Lisa fica triste quando percebe que Bart esqueceu seu aniversário denovo. Depois de ouvir Lisa escrevendo uma carta irada para Bart, "Michael" convence Bart a deixar-lo ajudar. Eles demoram um pouco, mas escrevem uma música especialmente para o aniversário de Lisa. Ela abraça Bart e diz que ele deu pra ela o melhor presente do mundo. De repente "Michael" revela que o seu verdadeiro nome é Leon Kompowsky, um pedreiro de Paterson, Nova Jersey. Ele explica que ele faz a voz de "Michael" porque ele se sentia iritado por toda a sua vida e ele começou a ser respeitado pelas pessoas quando começou a fazer essa inpersonalização. Com sua confiança renovada ele deixa a casa dos Simpsons. Durante os créditos finais uma versão pop da música sobre o aniversário da Lisa passa. Curiosidades A voz que se ouve é idêntica à de Michael Jackson. Porém nos créditos surge o nome de Jonh Jay Smith. Numa visita à UCLA Matt Groening e sua equipe foram questionados sobre a origem deste tal Jonh Jay , e , após breve silêncio responderam que , por razões legais , e de contrato , não podiam responder esta pergunta Hoje sabe-se que Michael realmente dublou o personagem, mas novamente por razões contratuais, na canção quem canta não é ele, e sim um ótimo imitador. Leia mais sobre a participação de Michael neste episódio e outros fatos que envolvem ele e os Simpons aqui -> Michael Jackson right|thumb|"Michael" demonstra seus famosos passos de dança para Homer Letra da Musica Michael feat Bart - Lisa is your birthday Lisa it's your birthday And God bless you this day You gave me the gift of a little sister And I'm proud of you today Lisa it's your birthday Happy birthday Lisa Lisa it's your birthday Happy birthday Lisa I wish you love and goodwill I wish you PRAISE and joy I wish you better than your heart desires And your first kiss from a boy Lisa it's your birthday Happy birthday Lisa Lisa it's your birthday Happy birthday Lisa Yeah! TRADUÇÃO Lisa é seu aniversário E Deus te abençoe neste dia Você me deu o dom de uma irmãzinha E eu estou orgulhoso de você hoje Lisa é seu aniversário Feliz aniversário Lisa Lisa é seu aniversário Feliz aniversário Lisa Desejo-lhe amor e boa vontade Desejo-lhe louvor e alegria Desejo-lhe melhor do que seu coração deseja E seu primeiro beijo de um menino Lisa é seu aniversário Feliz aniversário Lisa Lisa é seu aniversário Feliz aniversário Lisa Yeah! Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Terceira Temporada en:Stark Raving Dad es:Stark Raving Dad Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:Episodios lisa Categoria:episodios iniciais Categoria:MICHAEL JAKCOSN Categoria:SIMPSONS